First, Found
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: After the tragedy of Naboo, Obi-Wan strives for inner peace and finds comfort in an unlikely friend that seems destined to find him, again and again. Vignette. Second chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

_Naboo, 32 BBY_

"I found you."

The smiling face of Aala Naberrie appeared suddenly from behind a little, yellow-flowered tree and though Obi-Wan had sensed she was outside, still a flare of surprise coursed through him at the fact that they had stumbled upon each other so easily. The gardens that surrounded Theed Royal Palace were quiet as the day approached evening but the grounds were _vast - _and yet here they were. He had come across her path without even meaning too, and she had found him - again it seemed - effortlessly.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked, unable to keep his amusement from sounding in his voice. She was happy, much more so than what he'd seen in the three days he'd known her and though Obi-Wan still felt the sorrow of what had transpired on Naboo, he let her high spirits lift his own.

"Yes!" Aala grinned, taking a step toward him. "I mean, if you're not - busy," she added quickly.

A soft chuckle left him before he could stop himself, and he realized he had not laughed since...he couldn't remember when. It felt nice. "I'm not busy."

He had been meditating, but it seemed that was about all he'd done in the past few days and Obi-Wan found he did not mind the interruption in the least. When he'd sensed Aala nearby, he'd decided that perhaps he could use a break. He stood now, one hip canted, trying to look casual as he waited for her to explain why she'd been looking for him.

"Well, I - I wanted to go watch the sunset, actually. By the waterfall."

For a moment she looked down, and he noticed she was twisting her hands together in an anxious sort of gesture, though he hadn't noticed any nervousness in her expression. But when she looked up again, her cheeks were a little pink and she caught her lower lip between her teeth for a fraction of a second, before casting him a teasing smile.

"And I didn't want to leave the palace without _notifying_ you."

"It's not safe." Obi-Wan raised one brow as he answered.

"Well, it's not exactly a battle zone, either," Aala retorted, and then he saw she was twisting her hands together again. "But I thought maybe...you could come with me? Sitting at the waterfall always makes me feel better. It might be nice for you..."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, though he couldn't think of any reason to say no to something that would obviously make her so happy. "I suppose." He tried to make the words sound hesitant, but he knew she saw through him. "But just for a short time."

"Thank you," she smiled, her blue eyes lighting. "Come on, we should hurry, though. It's almost sundown."

Obi-Wan nodded, and Aala turned to lead the way but the image of the way that smile had lit her face and the effect that it had on him in turn, did not fade from his mind.

* * *

"And then she kissed me."

Aala laughed, tilting her head back as she did, and Obi-Wan could not help but smile as well.

"She said it was to thank me for saving her people but I had this unsettling sense that she might have had ulterior motives."

A warm, amused smile was shared between the two of them and then they fell quiet for a few minutes. Obi-Wan plucked a blade of grass from the ground where they were seated, and twirled it between his fingers before letting the wind catch it and carry it away. The sun had dipped below the horizon, casting the sky in shades of dusky pink and purple and the sound of the waterfall crashing to the water below was steady, soothing.

"Has anyone thanked you yet for - this?" Aala asked suddenly.

As he met her gaze, he noted at once the glint of humor and he thought he had never quite enjoyed someone's company as much as he was enjoying hers in this moment - no expectations, no pressures - just two people, spending time together.

"It was my duty," he answered, his voice soft. "No thank you necessary."

A light breeze lifted wisps of her blonde hair to flutter around her face for one moment before the loose strands settled again around her shoulders. "I insist."

Leaning on one hand, Aala tilted her head toward him and for an instant his breath caught.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, but he found he could not do the same, he could not take his gaze off of her,and then she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Pulling back, her expression softened as she regarded him. "For saving Naboo."

And then she moved, leaning across his body to kiss his other cheek. "For saving my sister."

When she pulled back again, she caught his steady gaze and Obi-Wan found himself lost trying to discern the exact color of her eyes and the nature of the emotion within them. But before he could, they had closed again and then he felt her lips, so soft, brush across the very corner of his mouth.

It lasted only a second and then she smiled - so close he could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and she settled back in her spot on the grass without saying a word.

After a minute, he couldn't help himself and he asked, "What was that one for?"

"For me," she answered softly.

"I didn't save you."

"Oh," Aala gave a wry grin, "there's still plenty of time for that opportunity to arise, I assure you. I have a penchant for trouble."

Obi-Wan laughed, returning her smile. "I shall keep an eye out then, my dear."

It was teasing, nothing more than a silly jest, but Obi-Wan found he did not mind the thought of keeping his eye on Aala in the least.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! This was originally written for a lovely challenge awhile ago and i__t was a joy to finally get to imagine and write their 'first kiss'!_  


___For those of you that are not familiar with Aala, i_f you'd like to find out what happens with Obi-Wan and Aala from here please check out my story '**Fallen**' :) For those of you that are familiar with my work, Miracle and TFYWF are still at the front of my mind, I promise, and will be updated, though I can't say for sure when.  


_In the meantime, please check out my Jack the Giant Slayer fics (and the other wonderful fics in the fandom as well!) I really think of them as Obi-Wan, just in a different time and place, and they've been a joy to explore._

_I've really missed posting in Star Wars, and I'd love to hear from you all! Please drop me a note :) There is a second part to this - which takes place much later in the timeline, post-prequel trilogy - and will be posted tba...Would love to continue/add to this vignette sometime though if there's interest. Cheers!_


	2. First Kiss, Again

_An: A post for my birthday! I was hoping to post something a little newer as this was written awhile ago, but couldn't quite finish it. In any case, this could be considered a bit of a happy spoiler, as it takes place at the end of the sequel, which I will finish, I promise! But it you're wondering...this is where we are headed :) _

_A review would make my day! Thanks for reading ;)_

* * *

_Tatooine, 18 BBY_

The expression on Obi-Wan's face was one Aala wasn't entirely sure how to interpret.

He was upset. Extremely upset.

But what did 'upset' mean for a calm Jedi Master...the kind of which she was accustomed to? Or did he even still consider himself a Jedi Master? She knew by his reaction in the hangar that he was not happy about Jace, and she understood, but it was unfounded, and the man she'd known before had never doubted her decisions or where she placed her trust.

Aala risked another glance in his direction as she stepped up into the old landspeeder he was using and settled at his side. The features of his face were tense, his mouth drawn in a tight line, brow furrowed. One hand lifted restlessly to scrub at his bearded jaw.

_Was he angry? He kind of looked angry..._

Aala swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that maybe...maybe she didn't know _this_ man.

Tatooine was unforgiving, and he had spent more than a year here alone. The time that had passed since she'd last seen him was irretrievable. Perhaps, after everything, he was just a different person.

But then the speeder shuttered. The panel light flickered out as the engine died and Obi-Wan hit the controls with his fist. The noise made Aala jump and he turned to her, chagrined.

The wry curve to his lips and the familiar, if tiny, glint of humor in his blue eyes made her heart swell with relief. When he spoke, the tone was dry, but the sound was one she _knew_.

"I've never had much luck with borrowed transportation."

Obi-Wan hit the button again and the speeder spluttered to life.

"But you always find a way." Aala offered him a small smile and though he didn't quite return it, Obi-Wan met her eyes and nodded once. It was enough, for now. In silence, he guided the speeder out of Mos Eisley toward the Jundland Wastes.

Aala had no sense of how long they had traveled - her mind, her heart, her nerves all a jumble - but soon enough they pulled up to a small dwelling built to blend into the rocky desert surroundings.

No words were spoken, but Aala followed him from where he had left the speeder out of sight - as much as he could make it - to the door of his home. He gestured for her to enter, and she did, coming to stand in the middle of the darkened room.

He followed, the door closed behind him, and still he didn't say a word.

The beat of her heart lifted and Aala took a breath, willing her thoughts to calm. Everything about him felt...sheltered, completely closed off as if he'd put up a giant wall between them.

_Why was this so hard?_ More than anything, she wanted, needed to _reach_ him, but she had no idea how. Silence stretched between them.

_All this time, all this way..._

So she did the only thing she could think of.

His name was no more than a whisper, tripping off her lips. "Obi-Wan..."

A deep sigh escaped him, his shoulders slumping with the weight of the galaxy, but he took a step toward her before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Ben," he said, his voice low and he shook his head. "It's Ben, now."

So he _was_ a different person.

But he was still the man she loved. Aala took a deep breath; looking into his eyes now, she saw his heart, his _good_ heart, and even cast in the shadow of these dark times it still took the same shape - the heart of a loving, giving man.

Without a single speck of doubt, Aala knew then that she could love _Ben_ as much as she had loved Obi-Wan. After all, what could be better than a fresh start?

Something must have shown in her own eyes, or perhaps her emotions in the Force, because Obi-Wan - _Ben_ - took another step so he was standing right before her and his hand lifted to press against her cheek, his skin rough but so welcomed. The heaviness of long-held sorrow seemed to lift just a little from the depths of his blue-grey eyes, and he gave another quiet sigh.

"You found me," he murmured.

Aala leaned forward and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to the very corner of his mouth.

"I will always find you."

* * *

_AN: So, while I was writing Aala and Obi-Wan's first kiss...this idea gripped me and would not let go - I had to write Aala's first kiss with Ben, as well :) If you've read 'Fallen' and 'The Fear You Won't Fall' you'll know I haven't quite gotten to this point yet, but I think everyone could guess this is where we were headed ;) And if you haven't read them...please do! You might like :) Thanks for reading ~Ashley_


End file.
